Why?
by Summer Blossom
Summary: Cartman’s daily thoughts on why Stan doesn’t reciprocate back his feelings. Kyle/Stan R


1Why?

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park

A/N: This came to me today, and I had to write about it because it wouldn't leave me alone.

Summary: Cartman's daily thoughts on why Stan doesn't reciprocate back his feelings.

_Why?_

Was it something I did? I know I may seem cruel and unkind, but I'm nice- just deep, deep down . . . Ok, so I'm a total asshole, as Kyle so kindly puts it. But it can't be helped, my dear Stan. Living with a mother like THAT can scar you for life . . . and sometimes I think Kyle thinks I was born a demon.

_Why?_

Stan, I dearly wish you would love me back. If not, I'll be force to something terrible to you, and us both know we don't want that. I think you do love, but are hiding your feelings for fear you'll be rejected. No problem. I'll take you into my arms before you could shed any of your precious tears.

_Why?_

Hmm, that's peculiar. You've been spending more time with Kyle. I do hope it's nothing too big. I mean, you and Kyle don't look too bad together, but it would look much better with me and you together. Don't you agree, dear Stan?

_Why?!_

How the fuck could you date somebody like KYLE?! Kenny told me earlier this day, ad it got my mind thinking. Are you simply dating him because you secretly adore me? I hope that's the case, because we don't want anything happening to Kyle, do we?

_WHY?!_

You called him your precious, that you would never let him go. I could tell you meant it because of your sparkling eyes. Why can't it sparkle for me Stan? WHY?! It's not fair. I would do anything for you, not like that bastard Kyle. No worries. I'll simply have a talk with Kyle . . .

_Why? _

I had a talk with him, just like I said, Stan. I think he'll stay away from you much more than he's doing now. He wouldn't dare talk to you, let alone touch you after I was done with him. Now your mine again, dear Stan.

_Why?_

Why are you crying Stan? Is it because of Kyle? See, I told you he was no good. Let me help you Stan. All you have to do is go to my house tonight and all will be well . . .

_WHY?!_

You had an opportunity, Stan. You had a chance to be with me all along and you blew it all on . . . on HIM. Now you've left me with no choice . . .

Cartman quietly walked over to Stan's house, skillfully climbing up the wall with the rope he's brought. As he finally reached the window, he thanked the darkness for covering himself up so well. As he looked through the window, he found to his disgust that the two boys were feverishly making out. Sighing, he thought it was a miracle that he hadn't puked already. Taking out his cell phone, he quickly found Stan's number and quickly texted him:

_Remember Stan. You pushed me to do this._

Stan felt his cell phone vibrate and sadly pushed Kyle off of him, disappointed thattheir make-out session had been interrupted. Signaling Kyle that it would only take a minute, he read the screen:

_ONE text message from CARTMAN_

As Stan read it, felt his blood run cold. _'What did he mean?' _though Stan, scared.Kyle noticed his boyfriend's expression and quickly grabbed Stan's cell phone. As he read the text himself, he felt cold sweat drips down his neck. As felt his heart pound, he couldn't help but feel a twitch of anger course through him._'Just like him to do something like this'_, though Kyle angrily.

Cartman could feel adrenaline run though him. _'10 more minutes and everything will be all right', _thought Cartman. He grabbed his cell phone tightly as he texted Stan once again:

_It didn't have to be like this, Dear Stan. Prepare for me to break your heart just like you did to me. _

As he send the text, he slowly reached for his gun...

Stan felt his heart pound hard against his chest ans he read the second text. He saw a shadow slowly come near his window...

Kyle could see all the color run out of Stan's face and felt himself do the same as he watched the window...

Cartman skillfully entered the room. Much to Kyle and Stan's fear, they saw the gun aimed at Kyle.

_BAM_

"Why are you doing this?" Stan cried out, tears running down his face as he saw Kyle's dead body.

"I should be asking you that same thing." said Cartman coldly. He swiftly moved him gun upwards.

_BAM_

Why did you make do this to you, Stan?

Why?


End file.
